


Missed You

by fbaoliveira



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Medical School, mina will be a psychiatrist, nayeon will be a surgeon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbaoliveira/pseuds/fbaoliveira
Summary: Nayeon não aguenta mais esse estágio da residência. Só queria ir dormir depois de seu último plantão no pronto-socorro, mas deu de cara com Mina e toda a sua plenitude na saída do hospital depois de meses sem se encontrarem.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Missed You

Mais um plantão noturno. Mais três politraumatizados. Mais duas mortes confirmadas e uma a caminho. 

Assim tem sido os dias de Nayeon naquele PS infernal. 

Que a residência de cirurgia não era fácil, ela já sabia. Viver em privação de sono não era novidade, ela só não imaginava como aquele estágio em específico iria acabar com o seu emocional. Não que nem por um segundo ela achasse que poderia salvar a vida daqueles pacientes tão graves, mas encarar aquela realidade tão de perto assim era assustador. Várias dessas pessoas que chegavam praticamente com o destino traçado naquele PS estavam apenas indo trabalhar ou fazer alguma outra coisa da vida, e, num descuido...acabou.

Acabou de um jeito terrível, doloroso e provavelmente muito agoniante. Ela agradecia por, pelo menos, os pacientes já chegarem lá entubados e inconscientes quando chegavam lá. Pelo menos não tinha que ver em seus olhos nem ouvir a vida se esvaindo de forma dolorosa e completamente injusta. Poderia ser ela ali. Poderia ser qualquer um.

Nada na faculdade te prepara pra isso.

Vivendo esse dia a dia ela só se perguntava porque, mesmo hoje em dia, alguém ainda dirige bêbado. Na maioria dos casos que viu o motorista embriagado escapa vivo e, muitas vezes até ileso, completamente diferente de quem ou estava dirigindo o outro carro ou no banco do passageiro. Ela se perguntava se algum dia na vida essas pessoas se perdoariam pela tragédia que causaram. Ela certamente não conseguiria.

Bom...pelo menos aquele mês infernal de estágio havia acabado. Poderia sair do hospital naquela manhã sem pensar que voltaria para lá a noite. 

Subiu dois andares de escada para chegar ao térreo do hospital - não tinha mais paciência para esperar aquele elevador - e ir ao vestiário. Chegando lá ela tirou aquela roupa privativa e jogou no chão, ao lado do armário em que estava sua bolsa. Não ligava mais para as outras mulheres entrando ou saindo do vestiário há muito tempo.

Vestiu novamente suas roupas habituais e foi até a pia lavar o rosto. Era sempre chocante se ver tão acabada logo depois de noites assim, mas, novamente, ela não se importava o suficiente para sequer pensar em passar maquiagem só para ir para casa. O mundo que aceitasse o tamanho de suas olheiras.

Já estava na porta do vestiário quando deu de cara com Mina. Não conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para falar alguma coisa no momento, ela estava muito cansada, e agradeceu por a japonesa só ter lançado um sorriso em sua direção e seguido seu caminho. Não queria pensar nela agora. Não queria pensar em nada, na verdade.

Em casa ela escolheu apenas tomar banho e se jogar direto na cama depois de secar o cabelo. Há uns bons anos ela não sabia o que era vestir um pijama. A sensação do toque da cama direto em sua pele era reconfortante. Não tão reconfortante quanto eram os braços dela, mas...por que estava pensando nisso agora? Precisava dormir urgentemente.

Não demorou mais do que poucos minutos para pegar no sono. 

Acordou num salto depois de algum pesadelo que ela já não se lembrava mais. Ainda era dia lá fora. A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o celular e olhar a hora. Sorriu ao ver que ainda eram três horas da tarde e ela não precisava pensar em dar plantão a noite. 

O sorriso vacilou quando notou que havia mensagens de Mina ali. 

Ela demorou uns minutos para criar coragem de ler o que a garota tinha dito. Será que foi ruim da parte dela não ter dito nada depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la? Não foi por falta de vontade, com certeza. Ela não tinha condições de dialogar naquela situação, e sabia que Mina entenderia isso. Mina sempre foi boa de compreender situações e ela de seguir regras - talvez por isso uma tenha ido fazer psiquiatria e a outra cirurgia, no fim das contas.

_______________________________________________________________________________  
 _Minari:  
Se tiver um minutinho sobrando quer sair para tomar um café?_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Café num dia de folga? Com ela ainda? Sim. Óbvio. Com certeza. Ela nem pensou duas vezes para concordar. Isso seria mais relaxante que ficar em casa até. 

Era estranho estar tão feliz assim por estar saindo com a sua ex? Será que deveria se preocupar com isso? Preferiu acreditar que não e aceitar o convite.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
 _Minari:  
Se tiver um minutinho sobrando quer sair para tomar um café?_

_Nayeon:  
Escolheu o dia certo, estou de folga_

_Minari:  
Como se eu não soubesse disso antes_

_Nayeon:  
Como você saberia?_

_Minari:  
Segredo. Já conseguiu dormir bem? Que horas pode sair?_

_Nayeon:  
Dormi melhor que no último mês inteiro. Me dá uma hora pra acordar direito e me arrumar._

_Minari:  
No seu tempo. No de sempre?_

_Nayeon:  
Ainda bem que me conhece. Em uma hora estarei lá._

_Minari:  
Então em uma hora estarei lá também._

________________________________________________________________________________

Precisamente em uma hora Nayeon estava lá, sentada em sua mesa favorita. De cada lugar que gostava de ir, ela tinha uma lista mental em ordem decrescente de quais eram os melhores lugares para se sentar. Esse café, em especial, era um dos locais mais bonitos da região. Sempre que ia lá sentia vontade de mudar a decoração inteira de sua casa. O pessoal era simpático, o serviço era bom e o café era maravilhoso - não existiam motivos para desgostar, basicamente. A coreana gostava disso. Sempre preferia o seguro a qualquer outra coisa, especialmente quando o seguro era tão bom assim.

Mina estava um pouco atrasada como sempre. Talvez fosse até melhor assim, ela pôde pensar na vida e no que diria para Mina por uns instantes antes de precisar ficar cara-a-cara com ela.

\- Nabongs! - não confundiria aquelas voz doce e meio tímida dela com a de ninguém no mundo.

\- Tá atrasada - Nayeon não conteve o sorriso ao ver o rosto da japonesa radiante ao vê-la também.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Realmente...o efeito que a japonesa tinha sobre ela nunca mudaria mesmo, por exemplo. Era uma injeção de bom-humor, mesmo depois de meses longe uma da outra.

O começo da conversa foi o típico reencontro depois de muito tempo. "Como foi de viagem?", "Fez muita merda lá pela europa?", "Quantos plantões por semana foi seu auge?" e afins. Era bom receber notícias dela e saber como a japonesa estava muito mais feliz do que antes de se dar esse tempo, mas Nayeon não conseguia parar de pensar em porque Mina quis esse encontro. Com certeza não era pra perguntar sobre a residência nem sobre pacientes, isso ela poderia fazer pelo celular. Ela tinha algo a dizer e Nayeon sabia disso.

\- O que exatamente te fez me mandar mensagem hoje? - poderia parecer uma pergunta bruta demais, mas, se tratando de Nayeon, Mina sabia que não era por mal.

\- Tem que ter um motivo especificamente?

\- Bom...a gente ficou muito tempo sem se ver e se esbarrou hoje de manhã saindo do hospital. Você me viu num estado absolutamente deplorável e me mandou mensagem...algo me diz que tem um motivo. Ainda mais te conhecendo como eu te conheço.

\- Tem um motivo, mas é muito mais simples do que você está pensando.

\- E você sabe o que eu estou pensando, por acaso?

\- Você dá boas pistas.

E lá vai ela começar com as suas análises. Nayeon se encostou na cadeira e revirou os olhos de brincadeira, dando um sorriso debochado depois.

\- Vai, começa a análise comportamental de hoje. Estou pronta. Manda bala.

\- Eu não estou fazendo análise nenhuma. É um simples bater de olhos. Você não para de balançar a perna, trouxe do nada um assunto muito específico e fica fazendo pose de relaxada pra mim. Você está preocupada com o que eu pensei de você e está tentando me mostrar que está tudo bem, mas lá no fundo você mesma sabe que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, então precisa ativamente disfarçar, coisa que você sabe ser péssima em fazer.

\- Você foi rápida dessa vez - de repente a perna constantemente inquieta da coreana parou de se mover e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Nem ela mesma teria definido tão bem o que estava sentindo no momento.

\- Eu já falei que eu não estou te examinando, eu só te conheço há muito tempo mesmo. Me fala. No que você está pensando? - o sorriso delicado da japonesa tornava sua expressão extremamente aconchegante.

\- Do que adianta eu ficar falando de mim se eu não consigo ler sua mente igual você faz com a minha?

\- Só fala. Você se controla demais.

\- Você que controla demais as outras pessoas. Esses tarôs vocês usam pra fazer as pessoas falarem o que vocês querem saber delas me assustam. 

\- Meu deus, Nayeon...o que tarô tem a ver com isso? Vai, desembucha.

\- O que eu ganho um isso?

\- Ganha o direito de ser poupada de ouvir sobre filosofia pelas próximas duas horas - Mina deixava tão pouco transparecer quando estava sendo irônica que Nayeon nunca sabia o que era piada e o que não era quando Mina falava coisas tão aleatórias quanto essa.

\- Nessa caso...eu tava no absoluto fundo do poço hoje de manhã e você notou isso, como sempre nota. Eu tava naquele estágio infernal, perdi a conta de quantas pessoas jovens eu vi morrer por causa de alguma coisa idiota que provavelmente eu mesma faria se tivesse chance e não dormi direito o último mês inteiro. Eu sei que a minha cara não está boa, mas eu juro que não é nada além disso. São sentimentos normais, não estou preocupada. Eu imagino que você queira ajudar de alguma forma, mas você sabe como eu detesto sentir que eu te sugo com os meus problemas. Eu já estava preocupada com quanto peso eu traria pra você numa tarde antes mesmo de chegar aqui. Era pra você estar em casa provavelmente fazendo coisas de gente espiritualmente elevada, tipo yoga ou meditação, mas está aqui preocupada comigo agora e eu me sinto mal por isso. Está feliz agora, depois de eu confessar tudo isso de uma vez?

\- Você e a mania de achar que tem controle sobre como os outros se sentem.

\- Não é controle, é só uma influência. Você que estuda essas coisas sabe melhor que eu.

\- Eu adoro como tudo que parece "de humanas" pra você é área de estudo da psiquiatria - foi a vez de Mina usar um tom debochado em sua fala.

\- É quase isso, no fim das contas.

\- E cirurgia vascular é uma troca de encanamento, então.

\- Eu nem comecei a especialização ainda e você já tá implicando com ela?

\- E tem como fazer alguma outra coisa com cirurgiões além disso?

\- Eu perguntei primeiro, palhaça.

Nayeon falou a última frase com tanta seriedade que Mina gargalhou mais alto do que planejava. A japonesa levou uma das mãos à boca e corou tão intensamente que Nayeon riu alto também, o que apenas contribuiu para a vergonha de Mina. Sua risada era um pouco escandalosa, digamos assim.

\- Eu não sei porque eu ainda apareço em público com você. Cada dia é uma vergonha diferente.

\- Você que ri igual uma fuinha, a culpa não é minha, Mina.

\- A minha risada é de fuinha? E a sua é de que, então? Hiena?

\- A minha não me deixa com vergonha pelo menos.

\- Não por ser discreta, é só porque você não tem escrúpulo nenhum, basicamente.

\- Mina...que se fodam os meus escrúpulos. Só me fala de uma vez o que você quer. Eu não tô entendendo onde você quer chegar - Nayeon suplicou em tom de brincadeira.

Entre elas a conversa era sempre assim. Podia ser um assunto horrível que elas dariam um jeito de gargalhar de alguma coisa idiota no meio.

\- Eu queria poder dizer que era preocupação que eu senti quando eu te vi de manhã, seria mais sensível da minha parte, mas não foi isso. Você estava arregaçada, definitivamente...

\- Muito obrigada.

Mina riu antes de continuar a falar.

\- Completamente destruída, mas mesmo assim você retribuiu o meu sorriso. Ainda era o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

\- Eu ainda não morri, apesar de parecer.

\- Eu ouvi de mais de uma pessoa da nossa panela de internato que você estava completamente consumida e distante de todo mundo, e confesso que ver um resto da sua energia basal num sorriso pós-plantão me surpreendeu.

\- Eu fiquei feliz de te ver, ué. 

\- Eu sei. Como você sempre fica. Você sorriu como sempre sorria pra mim.

Nayeon sentiu o peito apertar um pouco com as memórias vindo a tona. Mina deu um jeito de mudar drasticamente o tom de uma conversa em poucas palavras.

\- E aí você ficou com pena de eu obviamente ainda ter sentimentos por você mesmo depois do showzinho todo que eu dei meses atrás e de você ficar fora do país esse tempo e resolveu deixar isso claro?

\- Não. Eu já falei que é muito mais simples que isso - Mina aproximou o rosto do de Nayeon por cima da mesa, como quem gostaria de contar um segredo - me deu muita saudade de você. Eu precisava te ver de novo. Era só isso.

\- E você me fez desabafar a vida toda pra que, então?

\- Eu gosto de te ver toda sem jeito falando sobre você mesma. Ou sobre mim.

\- Começou a palhaçada de novo. Você sempre me coloca numa situação que eu não sei o que fazer pra sair. Você fala que está com saudades de mim, que gosta de me ver sem jeito e me faz confessar que ainda tenho sentimentos por você. Dada essa situação...ou você está brincando com a minha cara me fazendo criar expectativas pra sair de fininho depois ou eu sou idiota, porque eu não estou vendo outra possibilidade.

\- O que você acha mais provável?

\- Que você não vai falar o que eu quero saber.

\- Eu estou com saudades de você. Não era isso que você queria saber?

\- Ok...mas é saudades de que, exatamente? De me fazer falar sem parar? De me ver sem jeito assim?

\- Será que a gente pode conversar isso em outro lugar?

Mina falou isso num tom sério. Não estava mais com aquele sorriso despretensioso de sempre no rosto. Nayeon gelou por dentro um instante, apesar de sentir um pouco de calor ao mesmo tempo. Mina ficava especialmente sensual quando fechava a cara dessa forma.

As duas andaram pela rua rindo e trocando farpas até o apartamento de Nayeon, para a agonia da coreana. Ela não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que raios Mina tinha de tão secreto para falar. Saudades...ok, e aí? O que ela pretendia fazer sobre isso? Fazer Nayeon chorar mais do que já chorou quando rompeu com a japonesa no momento que ela mais precisou de apoio na vida? Ou ela mesma choraria confessando alguma coisa péssima que fez e nunca teve coragem de dizer? Nenhuma possibilidade parecia muito confortável pra ela, na verdade.

Mas finalmente estavam em casa.

A tortura iria acabar.

\- Pronto, a gente já está na minha casa. Pelo amor de deus, me fala o que você quer.

\- Matar a saudade que eu estou de você, demônia. Eu ainda não entendi qual é a sua dificuldade de entender isso, Nayeon.

\- Mas é saudade de que?

\- Bom...você que gosta de ficar achando motivo pra tudo e analisando as coisas, vamos lá: a sua ex namorada te manda mensagem e diz que está com saudades e quer ir até a sua casa por causa disso. O que você acha que ela quer?

\- Ela, no caso você, pode querer duas coisas: conversar e provavelmente fazer alguma de nós duas chorar ou transar a noite inteira. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

\- Ok...está raciocinando bem. Eu vou dar mais uma dica, então: no meu plantão noturno eu passei quase duas horas falando com o mesmo paciente extremamente complexo de madrugada, uma conversa sem fim. Quanto mais ele falava, mais coisa na história aparecia e precisava explorar. Você sabe como é esse tipo de paciente, né?

\- Sei bem.

\- Então...eu já esgotei a minha cota de vontade de conversar por hoje.

Mina parou de falar por um instante, agarrou a gola da blusa de Nayeon com uma das mãos e a puxou contra si. Suas bocas agora estavam a milímetros de distância. Seu rosto permanecia sério, de um jeito que já estava fazendo a coreana perder a cabeça por completo. O jeito que a japonesa se tornava selvagem quando o assunto era sexo era mais um dos pontos fracos de Nayeon em relação a ela.

\- Quais as chances de eu vir até aqui só pra conversar?

Nayeon, após passar alguns segundos estática só admirando aquele rosto tão próximo ao seu, mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente, agarrou Mina pelo quadril e a colou contra a parede antes de beijá-la. Deixou toda a sua vontade vir à tona naquele beijo profundo e intenso. Não demorou para a japonesa entrelaçar uma das mãos em seu cabelo e a puxar pela cintura com a outra mão, diminuindo o espaço que quase já não existia entre seus corpos.

Céus...como ela era fraca por Mina. Aquela boca quente, o pescoço sensível, a pele macia e, acima de tudo, a atitude sedenta e um pouco selvagem que a levavam a loucura muito facilmente. Ela não era do tipo que tinha vergonha de deixar claro o que sentia, e demonstrar tanta vontade quando estavam juntas fazia Nayeon se sentir a pessoa mais desejada do mundo. Ela não se sentia insegura como se sentiu com tantas outras pessoas na vida. 

Esse apartamento nunca pareceu tão quente no inverno quanto naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Nayeon foi acordada por Mina acariciando a lateral do seu corpo e um ardor estranho nas costas.

\- Desculpa, não era pra te acordar. Eu só estava um pouco surpresa vendo o que eu fiz aqui e acabei exagerando um pouco no carinho.

\- É um bom jeito de acordar, pelo menos. Tá muito arranhado? 

\- Com certeza está melhor que ontem, mas tá bem marcado ainda.

\- Eu não sei como você arranha tanto sem ter unhas muitos compridas.

\- Eu me esforço.

Mina abraçou Nayeon pelas costas e deu um beijinho em sua nuca. O calor da pele de uma na outra estava sendo bem útil para compensar a falta de roupas naquela manhã fria.

\- Aderiu ao hábito de dormir sem roupa? - Nayeon perguntou assim que se deu conta que ela não tinha reclamado nenhuma vez para colocarem um pijama essa noite. Isso sempre foi um tabu para a japonesa.

\- Com você eu consigo. Por algum motivo fica mais fácil.

\- Talvez por eu estar pelada também. Seria estranho só você se vestir pra dormir.

\- Bom ponto. Olha...eu acabei com as suas costas, confesso, mas eu ainda estou sentindo os tapas que você me deu também.

\- A sua bunda nem ficou vermelha direito, foi leve, não reclama.

\- Eu não fico muito vermelha mesmo, mas não foi nada leve.

\- Eu sei. Eu não consigo me controlar perto de você. 

Mina beijou a nuca da coreana mais uma vez e se apoiou na cama para levantar, mas foi detida pelas mãos de Nayeon.

\- Antes de levantar...eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

\- Diga - Mina respondeu, deitando-se novamente e voltando a abraçá-la.

\- Obrigada. Pelo café, pela paciência que você teve comigo esse tempo todo e por, apesar de tudo, sempre conseguir me deixar melhor. A coisa que eu mais me arrependi de não ter feito quando a gente terminou foi te agradecer por ter sido talvez a melhor pessoa que entrou na minha vida durante a faculdade, porque eu sei como ser essa pessoa pra mim custou caro em alguns momentos. Eu tentei fugir mais de uma vez porque eu queria te poupar da zona que eu era, mas não teve como. Você voltou de novo pra me atazanar e eu não vou deixar passar a oportunidade de falar isso dessa vez, independente do que aconteça daqui pra frente.

A japonesa sabia como Nayeon se culpava profundamente por sofrer e, principalmente, de levar seu sofrimento para outras pessoas. Não é fácil aguentar a pressão no internato, muito menos quando você vem de uma família de políticos com a dela. Faz parte da vida pública você fingir que não tem sentimentos e que vive bem assim, mas era muito injusto isso ser cobrado dela também. Mina nunca se conformou com a relação entre ela e seus pais e tomou para si a função de ser um ombro para ela descansar quando precisasse. No início ela realmente só queria ajudar a amiga e mostrar que a vida não tinha que ser assim, mas a verdade é que no meio do caminho ela se apaixonou completamente por Nayeon e a recíproca foi verdadeira.

Elas conversaram muito antes de deixar aquela paixão acontecer de fato. Um término entre elas poderia atrapalhar o dia-a-dia de todo mundo ali, mas a conclusão foi de que valeria a pena. A pura amizade não existia mais ali e ignorar esses sentimentos era um risco maior ainda. 

Elas foram muito felizes. Como o casal se aproximou durante um momento muito difícil e muito intenso, elas funcionavam muito bem convivendo o dia inteiro durante o fim da faculdade. Os problemas foram começar a acontecer bem depois. O segundo ano de residência foi bem intenso e passar dias e dias sem conseguirem se ver não fez bem para elas. Não sabiam mais ficar longe uma da outra, e era notório como isso era problemático. Numa noite Nayeon chegou ao seu limite em relação a isso e colocou um fim abrupto naquela história, mesmo sabendo que doeria muito para as duas. No momento pareceu o certo para ela, mas se arrependeu profundamente pela forma com que fez isso com ela quando descobriu como Mina estava mal nas semanas seguintes. Além do término, na época, ela descobriu que seu pai estava muito doente. Ele nunca quis revelar qual foi seu diagnóstico, mas pelo decorrer da doença provavelmente era algum tipo de câncer já em estado muito avançado para se cogitar um tratamento curativo. Em poucos meses veio a notícia da morte de seu pai e do episódio depressivo horrível que sua mãe estava encarando. Ela estava tão acabada que trancou a residência e voltou para o Japão para ajudar sua família. Era muito ruim pensar que ela teve que fazer isso tudo sozinha quando justamente ela foi seu apoio quando sua vida estava desmoronando também.

Mas Mina precisava mesmo ficar sozinha, e ela nunca culpou Nayeon por nada que aconteceu. Depois de passar um tempo com a família ela realizou o sonho de viajar sozinha e passar algumas semanas solta pela Europa, o que foi um perrengue, mas fez muito bem para ela. Elas se falaram algumas vezes nesse meio tempo, choraram juntas mais de uma vez pelo celular e Mina fez questão de deixar muito claro que não estava de coração partido, ela sabia que a vida acontecia pra todo mundo hora mais ou hora menos. Um relacionamento não se sustenta só por amor, e tudo bem. Elas foram capazes de deixar tudo muito claro, menos o que seria dessa relação quando se encontrassem novamente.

Elas esperavam tudo desse momento, menos o que aconteceu. Nunca poderiam supor que seria tão fácil.

Mina não conseguia dizer nada no momento, apenas sorria e apertava mais ainda o corpo da coreana contra o seu. Deu mais alguns beijos em sua pele antes de conseguir achar palavras para se expressar.

\- Eu nunca preciso pensar pra agir com você. É engraçado ouvir essas coisas, eu nunca imaginei que você se sentisse assim. Eu só faço o que eu faço porque me faz bem, e eu sempre me considerei egoísta em relação a você - Nayeon se virou na cama para beijar a bochecha de Mina e se aconchegar em seu peito enquanto ela falava. Estava absolutamente derretida por ela - pra ser sincera. E aproveitando que estamos em um momento de confissão, eu acho que preciso te dizer também que eu nunca fui tão feliz com alguém quanto eu fui com você. Acho que você merece saber disso independentemente do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

\- Obrigada, Minari.

\- Não me agradeça. Eu aceito outras coisas em troca.

\- Mesmo com bafinho matinal?

\- Pelo menos um gole de água antes cai bem.

Nayeon riu e afundou mais ainda o rosto no colo de Mina. Só queria ficar ali em seus braços mais um pouco antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava apaixonada mais uma vez. Mais uma vez ela sentiu o coração acelerar só de pensar em como seriam os próximos dias. Mais uma vez ela se pegou pensando em qual surpresinha faria quando se encontrassem novamente, e, mais uma vez, era por ela e por tudo que ela significava. Nayeon nunca conseguiu superá-la talvez porque não quisesse isso de fato. Elas tinham muito o que viver ainda.


End file.
